


Real World Demons

by Clumsynerd907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, Cute, Dates, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Ticklish Castiel, human cas, lovelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsynerd907/pseuds/Clumsynerd907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sick of being stuck in the Bunker for so long and wants to go out with Dean. Some things go wrong, but nothing Dean Winchester and his date can't handle.<br/>Sort of a continuation of the Devil Wears Winchester, but it can be read on its own or not at all. (though it would be awesome if you read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real World Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is just cute fluff with a little bit of trouble thrown into it.

Castiel was curled up on the bed, the blanket tangled up in his legs. Dean walked in and smiled at Cas. He was so glad that him and Cas were now a thing since he had asked a few weeks ago. The hunter slipped out of his hunting clothes and into sweat pants and a large shirt. He slid into bed with Cas. The former angel immediately curled to Dean's heat. He tugged himself half on top of Dean, burying his face in Dean's chest with a soft hum. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Cas and started to relax against the bed with his boyfriend in his arms.  
After an hour or so of dozing off, Dean was startled with Cas started shifting in his arms, Dean usually didn't really notice because he had learned that Cas apparently was a very lively sleeper. There was one night where Castiel had almost rolled off the bed before Dean had caught him. Another night Cas had pulled himself on top of Dean while he was sleeping.  
This night was different however. Cas was making small whimpering noises as he curled tightly on Dean's side. Dean frowned and looked down at Cas' sleeping form. Was he having a bad dream? That was new since Cas hadn't seemed to have a bad dream for the past couple of weeks that he had been human. Cas' face scrunched up and he made a small whimpering sound again.  
"Hey, Cas?" Dean whispered and kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back comfortingly. Cas shivered when Dean ran his hands over his scars where his wings had been ripped off. Cas shifted a bit in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Dean sighed and shook him softly. Castiel woke up with a start, sitting up and looking at Dean in alarm.  
"Dean?" he breathed. Dean reached out and wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him close.  
"I'm right here." He soothed and rubbed Cas' back. Cas hugged him close and nuzzled into Dean;s shoulder.  
"You wouldn't ever leave me, would you?" Cas asked in a slightly shaky voice. Dean sighed and kissed Cas' neck.  
"Never." He agreed. Cas pulled away and smiled softly at Dean, sitting up on the bed.  
Dean chuckled softly and sat up as well he wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and tugged him onto his lap. Cas sat there, leaning his back against Dean's chest. He was still kind of tired, but not as much as he had been before. Dean hummed and kissed Castiel's neck again. He knew how chick flick like it was, but he didn't mind with Cas. He would push through all of the cute moments that he had with him, and frankly, he enjoyed them.  
"Should we do something today?" Cas breathed, looking back at Dean. Dean shrugged. He had never really thought of taking Cas out of the bunker since he was afraid that something would happen to him.  
"Like...outside?" Dean asked in a soft voice.  
"Yeah. That would be fun." Cas hummed. Not that he minded being in the bunker, but he could only explore for so long before he started feeling boredom. The human feeling of being bored wasn't one of Castiel's favorite human emotions.  
"Where would you want to go?" Dean asked, his arms tightening around Cas' middle.  
"I'm not sure. What do you think would be fun?" Cas wondered, thinking of places that humans usually went to when they went on dates. Dean smiled softly at Castiel's thoughtful look.  
"The fair is in this week." Dean said thoughtfully.  
"A fair? Yes. That sounds like fun. Can we go there?" Cas asked, starting to squirm around in Dean's arms, trying to get free. Cas huffed and rolled his eyes when Dean's grip tightened around him.  
"What's your hurry?" Dean teased, his breath hot against Cas' ear.  
"We-you just said that the fair is this week, so let's go." Cas prompted, struggling to get out of Dean's grip.  
"We don't have to go now." Dean whispered. Cas smirked at him.  
"You're keeping me against my will. I am not a prisoner." he teased and squirmed in Dean's grip.  
"I suppose I am." Dean said in a husky voice, his hands slipping underneath Castiel's shirt and resting on his sides. Cas went tense, freezing as he shot a look at dean.  
"Dean? I thought we talked about this." He said in a measured tone.  
"You might have, but I wasn't listening." Dean teased, lightly tickling Castiel's sides. Cas fell into a giggly mess in Dean's arms. Dean chuckled softly as Cas squirmed in his arms.  
"Dean! Stop!" Cas managed through his giggles. The day that Dean had figured out Cas was ticklish had been an interesting one.  
"But I love hearing you laugh." Dean teased, but he stopped and let go of Castiel. His boyfriend shot from his arms and hopped off of the bed to get ready. Dean chuckled and watched with great interest as Cas changed out of his sweats.  
When they were both changed out of their pajama clothes, Dean slid into the driver's seat of the impala. Cas sat down in the passenger seat with an excited smile on his face. Dean drove with a small smile on his face. The fair was just a little while away and they made small talk in the car on their way there. As Dean stopped the car in the parking lot, he could see that there was a lot more people there then he had expected. He slid out of the car and opened the door for Castiel. Dean started to not only worry about demons, but of the inevitable homophobes that seemed to be everywhere nowadays.  
"Ever the gentleman, Dean." Cas giggled and got out of the car and kissed Dean's cheek.  
Dean paid for their tickets and headed in the fair. He led Castiel to a few games, winning him a stuffed black cat. They stepped into a line for a coaster. Cas was rambling happily about how he had heard that these were like flying. They were almost to the very front of the line when two teenage boys and their dates moved in front of them. Cas stopped talking and frowned at them, confused to why they would think that it was right to just skip ahead in line. "Hey, you two, you can't skip like that." Dean informed them. The two boys looked back at him with amused looks on their faces. Cas was immediately on guard when he saw the looks on their faces, waiting for something to tell him that they were demons.  
"Really? Well, no one else seems to mind." the blonde one sneered. Cas paused. These two weren't demons. They were just plain human kids.  
"I mind. So move." Dean demanded, not wanting his night with Cas to be ruined by these two morons.  
"What're you going to do about it?" the brunette sneered. Cas glared at him, knowing that Dean would hit them if they got on his nerves.  
"I could call security and get you both removed from the fair. No on is allowed to cut in line." Dean growled out, trying to force himself to be calm. If he hit either of the kids, Cas and Dean would both be thrown out and never be allowed back in.  
"I could, but I'm winning a bet here, so I don't think I want to move." the blond said.  
"Yeah, we were supposed to find the ugliest fag in the park and it looks like we did." the brown haired boy said, pointing at Cas.  
Dean's jaw clenched and he stepped in between Cas and the boys. He didn't mind it much when they messed around with him, but they had gone a step too far and had insulted his boyfriend. No one did that.  
"I think you too would find better luck on your bet in you looked in the mirror." He growled.  
"Leave it, Dean." Cas whispered, taking Dean's hand. Dean forced himself to calm down and just glared at the two boys.  
"See? i told you the ugly ones always seemed to have more sense." blondie snickered as they moved forward in the line. Dean struggled to keep his anger in check. "Leave them, Dean, we were having fun." Cas urged and tugged dean behind him a bit. He stood in front of Dean, between his boyfriend and the two teens. When they finally got on the ride, Cas held onto Dean's hand tightly as they got on. Dean smiled and started to relax now that they were out of sight of the two rude kids. He hated that Castiel had to hear shit like that whether he was messing with actual demons, or with humans who...actually...now that he actually thought about it... The angels and demons had been calling Cas his boyfriend with no problem before. It was the regular humans that gave them shit for being together. Demons had been telling him that Cas was sexy for ages now. How the hell humans seemed more fucked up than demons was beyond him. His thoughts were interrupted when they shot down the hill and Cas started giggling and screaming in happiness. Dean couldn't help but smile as he listened to Castiel giggle. He never had heard that while he had been a angel and it was amazing to hear now.  
The coaster pulled back in the station and Cas jumped off when he could, his legs shaking with adrenaline and his hair was blown back. Dean laughed as he got off and ruffled Cas' hair. Cas squirmed out from under Dean's hand tugged him out to the open space. Dean let himself be dragged along, making sure that Cas still had the stuffed animal that he had won him. His boyfriend didn't seem particularly bothered by the things that those boys had said. He pulled Cas over to the bench to talk to him.  
"Alright, Cas, I need to talk to you about more things about human behavior." Dean sighed and took Cas' hands. Cas frowned in confusion. "This isn't going to be like that last talk that we had about where to put my-" Cas began and Dean put his hand over Castiel's mouth before he could finish that sentence. Dean's face turned pretty pink at that, having to explain to Cas before on how to have sex before.  
"No. It-no it's not like that at all." Dean said, his voice strained. He looked around to see if anyone had caught on. When it seemed like no one was listening, he took his hand off of Cas' mouth.  
"Is it about those boys?" He asked.  
"Yes." Dean sighed, looking down as if he was ashamed of the entire human race because of those two.  
"Dean, it's alright. I've been called worse by better." Cas said assuringly. Dean frowned and then started laughing at that.  
"I would guess so, but it still stands. Don't listen to them because you are not ugly." Dean said, looking at his boyfriend's bright blue eyes. It seemed impossible to call someone like Cas ugly.  
"I don't know, your opinion seems a bit biased." Cas said.  
Dean's expression softened and he leaned over to Cas and kissed him lightly. Cas hummed and moved closer to Dean. Dean ignored the stares that people were giving them as he kissed his boyfriend. Cas giggled and pulled away, getting up from the bench and tugging him over to another ride. Dean chuckled and followed him happily. The chick flick moments with Cas and him seemed to get longer and Dean didn't seem to care. He loved Cas and the chick flick moments were his favorite.  
"How come you never brought me out here before?" Cas giggled after they got off another ride. Dean smiled at him.  
"I don't know anymore." Dean said and then looked up at the star filled sky. It was getting pretty late and they should be heading back soon. With an arm around Cas' shoulders, Dean started to lead them back over to the car. Halfway there, they started hearing drunken laughter. Cas looked over his shoulder and saw the two boys from before with bottles in their hands. They were staggering around and laughing loud and making dumb jokes that weren't that amusing. Dean looked over and started walking a bit faster.  
"Great, drunk idiots." Dean muttered under his breath. Cas accidentally made eye contact one of them, gasping a little when he did. The guy scrambled over to them, laughing as his friends came after him.  
"Hey! Fags!" The guys exclaimed, scrambling over to them. The blond roughly grabbed onto Castiel's arm, tugging him back. Dean turned faster then Cas thought was humanly possible.  
"Let him go." he growled. The guy's grip on Cas' arm tightened and Cas didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Dean, but he didn't want to harm the kid. He bit his bottom lip and tried to pull his arm back.  
"Why? I'm only trying to free you." The guy said, the smell of cheap beer on his breath.  
"Free me from what?" Dean growled and put a calm hand on the guy's chest, pushing him back. The guy stumbled back, letting go of Cas so he could catch his balance. Dean stepped between Cas and the kid so that he couldn't touch his boyfriend. Cas made a small noise of protest when he was pushed back. "Free you from that ugly fag, ungrateful bastard." The guy spat, getting right in Dean's face. The oozing smell of beer was revolting, so Dean pushed back the kid again.  
"Stop calling my boyfriend ugly, bitch." Dean snapped. Cas could tell that it was going to get real nasty real fast from where he stood.  
"I ain't a bitch, asshole. And boyfriend? Ugh. Things like you are going straight to hell." The guy scoffed. A dark smile crept onto Dean's face.  
"I've been to hell, and I can tell you that it's made more for douchebags like you." Dean growled.  
There were more drunken guys around them. The stupidity seemed to be multiplying by the minute. Cas wanted to get a word in, but dean just stood protectively in front of him. He kept an arm out in front of him in case anyone tried anything. This was such a bad idea. Dean cursed himself mentally. There were people spitting out insults at Cas and it was driving him insane. He knew that they were only doing it because he was reacting, but he couldn't help it. There were about half a dozen guys around them and Dean tried to back away with Cas still behind him when they hit a wall of a building. The blond sneered and smirked at Dean and Cas knowing that there was nowhere for them to go without putting up a fight.  
"Ready, ugly?" The blond sneered and Cas stiffened behind Dean. He poked his head over Dean's shoulder and glared coldly at the kid.  
"What the hell did you just say to Dean?" He asked in a voice barely over a whisper.  
"I called him ugly, bi-" the guy didn't get much farther when Cas freed himself from Dean's grip and slammed his fist into the guy's face. The guy stumbled back and his the ground hard on his backside. Dean stood there in a state of semi shock. That shock was broken when someone kicked Castiel's feet out from under him. It started on as a full out fight. Dean grabbed the kid's collar and threw him off of his boyfriend. Cas jumped back up to his feet and threw another punch, the guy letting out a sickening shriek as he wiped blood from his now broken nose. Dean looked over at Cas and flashed him a smile. Cas chuckled and grabbed Dean's hand, dragging him out of the fair as he heard people yelling for help. Dean followed him, laughing as they rushed into the parking lot and into the Impala again. Dean slid into the driver's seat as Cas hopped in on the passenger seat. They sat there in silence for less a minute before dissolving into laughter. "i think that they underestimated us." Cas snickered. Dean laughed and started up the car again and started back to the bunker. The night actually went a lot better than he had expected. They both had a few more bruises and scrapes then he had expected, but he thought that it actually could have gone worse.  
"I think that they did." Dean laughed back as he got onto the road.  
"Did you see how scared that boy was when I got out from under you?" Cas snickered, remembering the look on the kid's face.  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to do that, Cas. I was handling it fine." Dean told him. Cas frowned.  
"You didn't have to hide me, Dean. I'm not that kind of person that hides behind people when trouble shows up." Cas grumbled, feeling kind of hurt that Dean hadn't let him fend for himself.  
"I was protecting you. They grabbed you, Cas." Dean argued as he kept driving.  
"Yeah, and I was protecting you too, Dean. They were going to hit you." Cas pointed out, making Dean laugh a bit.  
"They still did." He reminded him.  
"Right...well..." Cas trailed off, trying to come up with a good counter argument for that. It was true that he hadn't exactly protected Dean in any sort of way that he would have liked to. Dean glanced over and saw Castiel's expression. He placed a hand on Cas' and squeezed it reassuringly.  
"It's fine, Cas." He said softly.  
When they both got back home and cleaned up, they sat back down on the couch. Cas was using Dean's thigh as a pillow as he curled up on the couch. The black stuffed animal kitten in his arms. Cas hummed in appreciation as Dean ran his fingers through Cas' soft hair. The humming sounded suspiciously a lot like purring, but Dean didn't say anything. He just smiled softly at his adorable boyfriend. He wouldn't let anyone mess with Castiel ever again.


End file.
